A method for manufacturing a liquid crystal cells is described in the article "Simplest Process Color TFT LCDs." The liquid crystal cell consists of two glass panels which are adhesively bonded together at a small spacing from one another which is maintained by spacers. The liquid crystal is located between these glass panels. One of the glass panels is coated on the inside of the liquid crystal cell with one or more photoemulsion layers.
It is also know in the art, although a color pigment coating is used instead of the photoemulsion, to manufacture several liquid crystal cells on a large glass panel, which at the end of the manufacturing process is scored and broken.
Breaking the glass panel coated with the photoemulsion is problematic, however, which complicates mass production of liquid crystal cells having a photoemulsion coating. The photoemulsion usually consists of a relatively thick (for example 16 micrometers) gelatin layer which detaches over large areas when the glass is broken. Since gelatin is moreover moisture-sensitive, cutting using a water jet is also impossible.